1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for retrieving an image texture descriptor, and more particularly, to an image texture descriptor retrieving method for retrieving a texture descriptor which is used in searching and browsing an image and describes texture characteristics of the image, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image texture has emerged as important visual features for searching and browsing a large set of similar image patterns. For example, a conventional texture descriptor for filtering a texture descriptor by a Gabor filter extracts a texture descriptor consisting of coefficients obtained by Gabor filtering. However, although conventional image texture descriptors consist of numerous vectors, it is quite difficult to visually perceive texture structures from the texture descriptor.